Joseph Carey
|Assign= |FinalAssign=assistant chief engineer, |Rank=Lieutenant |Insignia= Uniform insignia. }} Lieutenant Joseph M. Carey was a male human Starfleet officer who served as assistant chief engineer aboard the in the 2370s decade. Early life and career Joseph "Joe" Carey was born on Danula II in 2338. In 2356, he entered Starfleet Academy, and in his first year became captain of the parrises squares team. Also during his time at the Academy, he was assigned as midshipman on a training cruise aboard the . While aboard the Ulysses, Carey was awarded with the Starfleet Medal of Valor after he rescued an unconscious cadet from a flooding compartment, after the Ulysses crashed into an oceanic planet. Carey graduated from the Academy in 2360 in the 88th percentile, and was posted to the to serve as impulse engineering specialist. In 2362, Carey was promoted to lieutenant, junior grade, and was assigned as chief of impulse propulsion systems aboard the Deneva. In 2364, Carey was critically wounded in the line of duty and was reassigned to Barisa Prime for long-term treatment. While on the planet he met and married Dina Carey, and had two sons, Josh and John. :According to "The Ones Left Behind", Joe and Anne Carey had two sons, JJ (born 2364) and Patrick (born 2367). :According to "Letting Go", Joe's wife is named Abhaya Parekh and their sons are named Devraj and Michael. In 2367, Carey returned to active Starfleet service and was assigned as junior warp core supervisor aboard the . In 2369, Carey was promoted to full lieutenant and continued to served aboard the Sutherland as chief warp core supervisor. Aboard the USS Voyager By 2371, when on Earth, Joe lived with his family in Cobh, County Cork, Ireland. That year, Lieutenant Carey turned down a position on the in order to transfer to the USS Voyager to serve as assistant chief engineer. When Voyager was flung over 70,000 light years to the Delta Quadrant and the chief engineer was killed, Carey was favored to be the replacement. However, after some deliberation, B'Elanna Torres was made chief engineer, and he continued to serve as assistant, despite some initial friction between the two. In 2372, during a battle with a Kazon-Vistik ship, Carey was working with Torres in engineering attempting to get warp drive back online when Voyager was hit by a blast from the Kazon ship sending Carey flying across the room. Rather than allow Torres to check him out medically, he told her he was okay and that she should continue working on the warp core. In 2377, Carey was assigned to join the away team to recover the remains of the Friendship One probe from the planet Uxal IV. The away team discovered that the inhabitants of the planet had been irradiated by antimatter radiation caused by the probe. Unfortunately, Carey was murdered by a man named Verin, who had taken the away team hostage. At the time of his death, he had been working on a model of Voyager, which Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay finished. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which Kes had traveled backwards in time from the moment of her death, Joseph Carey was one of the casualties of the conflict with the Krenim, along with Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Torres. This timeline was prevented from occurring when in 2373 the crew of Voyager was able to stop her from traveling through time. In another alternate timeline, Carey was killed during an attack on Voyager by Species 8472 in January 2374. In another alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Carey was the chief engineer of a version of Voyager which was not stranded in the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker in 2371. He was promoted to that position in 2373 after his predecessor was killed staving off a warp core breach. The following month, Carey himself was killed when Voyager was destroyed in the Dorvan sector by a fleet of Cardassian warships armed with phased polaron beam weapons, which they had procured from their newfound Gamma Quadrant allies, the Dominion. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet engineers